Pequeño Príncipe de Plata
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Varys tiene un plan y ha convencido a Illyrio para que lo ayude con él con la promesa de una generosa recompensa. Tercer puesto en el reto Teorías del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras con la teoría de que Griff el joven no es el verdadero Aegon.


Pequeño Príncipe de Plata

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto Teorías del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Teoría: Griff el joven no es el verdadero Aegon.

El pequeño niño que Illirio Mopatis sostenía en sus brazos dormía plácidamente. Era hermoso, con su cabello plateado y sus ojos, ahora cerrados, de color violeta. Sin duda la sangre Valyria corría por sus venas, aunque no la sangre Targaryen, o al menos, eso creía, ¿quién sabía en realidad? A lo mejor incluso estaba colocando a un descendiente de un antiguo Targaryen en el trono sin querer. Sonrió. Ciertamente lo consideraba altamente improbable. El pequeño era solamente el hijo de una prostituta lysena y un marinero que pasó una noche con ella en la Encantadora Lys. La chica ni siquiera estaba segura de si el padre era un Volantino o un ponienti.

Convencer a la mujer para que vendiera a su hijo había sido muy, muy fácil. Solo había necesitado el dinero suficiente para que ella pudiera dejar de ejercer su profesión y montar un negocio ¿Cómo lo había llamado ella? "Más honorable". "Como si hubiera algo de honorable en vender a un bebé" pensó Illirio, pero él no era nadie para hablarle a aquella mujer de honor. ¿Acaso no era él el que pretendía colocar a un impostor en el trono, mediante una revolución, guerra o lo que fuese, solo por codicia?

Si no fuera porque aún tenía al niño en brazos se frotaría las manos pensando en todo lo que podría ganar, no solo oro, el oro no era lo importante, sino tierras, un título, un puesto de importancia en la corte. No estaba mal para alguien que había comenzado su vida siendo un ladronzuelo en las calles de Pentos ¿No?

Al principio el plan que su viejo amigo Varys le proponía no le había convencido en absoluto. Los ponientis acababan de terminar una guerra para derrocar a los Targaryen ¿Por qué iban a apoyar años después a un supuesto hijo del príncipe al que su actual rey había matado en su revolución? Varys se había limitado a sonreír ladino. Illirio conocía esa expresión, tenía un plan, pero no se lo pensaba confiar a él, no por el momento al menos.

El otro inconveniente del plan para Illirio eran los otros dos niños, Viseris y Daeneris, hijos, ellos sí verdaderos, del antiguo rey. ¿NO sería más fácil ayudarlos a ellos a conseguir el trono? Así nadie podría nunca descubrir su secreto, ya que dicho secreto no existiría. Sin embargo, Varys había negado con la cabeza diciendo: "Esos niños siempre estarán ahí, de hecho, mis pajaritos me cuentan sobre un pacto de matrimonio con cierta princesa de Dorne, pueden conseguir el trono, sí, y yo puedo ayudarles si eso sucede, tú también, por supuesto, pero hay posibilidades de que eso no ocurra, pueden pasar muchas cosas y es mejor estar preparados, tener varias posibilidades." Y al final Illirio había decidido confiar una vez más en el eunuco que había demostrado ser tan inteligente a lo largo de los años.

El tal Conington apareció por la esquina de la calle justo a la hora en que Varys dijo que lo haría. Engañarlo diciendo que aquel crío era el hijo de Rhaegar sería fácil, aquel idiota estaba desesperado por aferrarse a algo de su príncipe de plata, como Varys había dicho. Cuidaría a "Aegon" como a su propio hijo y se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo necesario con un poco de ayuda de Varys, proporcionada a través de Illirio. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Illirio no era un ingenuo y sabía que las cosas no salían siempre como estaba planeado pero en ese momento, mientras entregaba al niño a Jon Conington, que lo acunaba con ternura en sus brazos, Illirio Mopatis no pensaba en eso. En ese momento ni si quiera pensaba en Varys o en todo lo que conseguiría cuando conquistaran el trono. En ese momento solo se reía para sus adentros mientras Conington se alejaba con el niño en brazos susurrándole: "Mi pequeño príncipe de plata".

La verdad es que yo no sé que pensar sobre la autenticidad de Aegon realmente pero sí que estoy convencida de que sea o no auténtico, Conington cree que lo es.


End file.
